Third Month
by Jougetsu
Summary: It was the first time any of the four of them had celebrated a birthday with friends, despite the fact that it wasn't actually one of their birthdays.


**Fandom:** Xxxholic

**Title: **Third Month

**Author: **Jougetsu (aka Lannie)**  
**

**Pairing/Characters: **Doumeki + Watanuki; Kohane, Himawari**  
**

**Rating: **PG-ish**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Never owned 'em, never will. No profit is being made.**  
**

**30 Romances Themes: #**2 The subconscious; Bury, #7 Think pink; Blow & #17 Garden Vista; ; Elysium El Dorado ; Carnival

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Unabashed fluff; Slash; mild spoilers through Volume 10;

**Summary: **It was the first time any of the four had ever celebrated a birthday among friends.

xxxXXXxxx

It all started some weeks ago when Watanuki found out that little Kohane had never had a birthday celebration in her life. Then Kunogi went and remarked that the weather was going to be remarkably fine for the next week or so, and wouldn't a picnic be just divine? It would be like their very own flower-viewing. And so, wanting to please both girls, Watanuki hauled off and decided that a picnic celebration in honor of Kohane's past birthdays was in order.

Doumeki had the suspicion that the only reason he was invited to the affair was because he was there when Watanuki announced his plan to Kunogi. Himawari naturally assumed the archer was invited and said as much. Over lunch the two of them discussed possible locations and the menu. During that same lunch, Shizuka thought about the kinds of spirits that a troubled medium, a girl who was a harbinger of disaster, and tasty spirit entree Watanuki would attract.

Which led to him offering the temple gardens as party location.

Which somehow led to Watanuki staying over at the temple the night before the picnic

"The only reason I'm here is because I want everything perfect for the girls tomorrow," Watanuki announced upon arrival. "You are going to help me!"

"Sure."

He had never really refused Watanuki before and didn't see a point in starting now. Especially if it meant the other boy staying the night.

"Well, fine then!"

Within minutes, Watanuki was lecturing him about proper food preparation and the importance of aprons. Doumeki kept a straight face, while imagining his classmate in nothing but an apron. And truth be told, that mental image could keep him entertained all night.

"Stir this!"

"Taste that!"

"Chop those more finely!"

And it was going to be a long night.

xxxXXXxxx

"I like pink things," Kohane had replied shyly, when Watanuki asked her what she liked.

So pink it was.

Pearly pink chopsticks and napkins the delicate color of a rosy dawn, petit fours iced in powder pink and filled with cherry blossom jam, sweet pink plates and cups with frolicking pink bunnies, sakura-mochi tinged that perfect pale tint and white chocolates topped by pink hearts, the vibrant salmon color of the sashimi, not to mention the pink of the blossoming cherry trees in the gardens; in short a veritable bevy of pinks.

On the way to Doumeki's house, he had picked up pink balloons and gifts for Kohane and Himawari, feeling pleased despite the prospect of having to stay the night at that jerk's house. He wanted the food to be wonderfully fresh and the picnic set up perfect before the girls arrived, something that wouldn't happen if he tried to bring everything from home in the morning (damn spirits!). Kohane deserved the best birthday party he could give and Himawari deserved an equally special day out with friends. It hurt to think of them being alone and friendless all these years until now.

"Hey."

"My name isn't 'hey'!"

"It's past midnight," Doumeki said pointing to the kitchen clock. "You said we need to be up early to finish rolling the sushi."

"Oh, right."

"Pajamas and the futon are laid out in my room," the other boy told him "Go take your bath while I clean up the kitchen."

If it had been anyone other than annoying Doumeki, he might have refused out of politeness.

xxxXXXxxx

A long hot bath improved Watanuki's temper tremendously. In the steaming water, it was easy to forget his everyday stresses. With every muscle relaxed and his mood softening, he could pretend that his life was ordinary. He even forgot, though only momentarily, that this was Doumeki's home where he was feeling so _at home_.

Maybe because it was sacred ground or maybe because Haruka's wards were still strong, or maybe just maybe because he was in close proximity to Doumeki (latent exorcism skills and all), but was astonishing how nice an evening could be. Such novelty that evenings could exist without supernaturals, without his boss and her clientele, without the sheer emptiness of his apartment.

Then it hit him.

_I wasn't just wishing to not see spirits._

_I was wishing for this feeling._

To be safe, to be happy...

To be loved.

How many times had he seen it? Clients wishing for a seemingly external change in their lives, when in reality they were wishing for a change in themselves. He was just like them, he just hadn't realized it until now.

xxxXXXxxx

Watanuki was still in the bath when Shizuka finished cleaning up the kitchen. Feeling a bit nostalgic, he wandered into the living room and took out one of the family photo albums. It was strange, he never thought about his childhood analytically. Now that he thought about it, it hadn't occurred to him to compare his upbringing to that of his classmates.

His life was his life. Never had it matter before that it was better or worse in comparison to another's.

So it surprised him how much he cared now; reflecting on how unhappy and lonesome his friends' lives have been. How many birthdays did Watanuki have before his parents died? How many did he even remember? Did Kunogi's parents secretly dread her birthdays, knowing that every year she brought more misfortune to others? Did Kohane's mother even bother to acknowledge her daughter's birthday, in between the interviews and television appearances?

"I'm done."

Doumeki looked up to see the other boy standing over him. Clearly the bath suggestion was a good one, because he could practically feel contentment radiating from him. Before he could stand, Watanuki joined him on the floor.

They flipped some pages for a few minutes, Watanuki would ask who was who in the photos and he would explain. Finally Doumeki stopped and looked him straight in the eye.

"Tomorrow's party, it's not just about Kohane."

It wasn't a question. Despite being more relaxed, Watanuki didn't answer right away and instead fidgeted with the cuffs of the bathrobe.

"I guess not."

"It's about Kunogi. And you. All those birthdays that never were celebrated."

"What if it is?"

Doumeki shrugged.

"When is your birthday anyway?"

"March third."

"On Dolls' Festival? That's a girly birthday!" chuckled Watanuki.

He shrugged again.

"Bet you had a party every year at the temple."

"I never had a party."

"What do you mean? You're popular!"

"I never liked anyone enough to invite them," Shizuka said in a matter-of-fact tone. "It was always just my parents and grandparents on my birthday. That's how I like it."

"I never knew my grandparents, but my parents always made my birthdays special," the seer stared down at the album. "It was almost always the first day of school, but it was nice. One year my mom made all these origami animals and set them up when I was asleep. When I woke up they were all over my room, some on strings from the ceiling and others covering the floor and dresser. I could barely walk out the room."

He remembered laughing out loud in sheer delight that morning. She had even put a pair of his favorite paper elephants next to his breakfast plate. Between the elephants was a placard that read:

_For His Majesty, Prince Kimihiro_

_On the Occasion of His Birthday_

When he got home from school that day, they went out to the park, and later his dad cooked up a special dinner and dessert. That night he had opened his presents and his parents read him stories, and he even was allowed to stay up one hour later than usual.

It was the last birthday he celebrated with his parents.

Something in his body language must have given him away because before he knew it, the archer's hand was on his chin tilting it up again.

"I guess the four of us are a little strange," Doumeki gave a small smile, that in Watanuki's mind bordered on a smirk

"Yeah, I guess."

Why was he just the littlest bit breathless?

"I'm glad I didn't say 'no.'"

He should complain about Doumeki's face being so close to his.

"What?"

"To the hundred-ghost-stories ritual. I'm glad I didn't tell you 'no.'"

Because if he had said 'no' then his exorcist skills might never have come to light and then he would have never have started going on missions and then he would never have lost half his eye or all that blood and--

That meant that he didn't regret any of it.

Watanuki knew deep down, buried in his subconscious that Doumeki cared for him very much. But to have it unequivocally confirmed, though in a round-about Doumeki way, was more than he expected.

"You should have."

He wasn't worth the prices his friends, that Doumeki, had paid to keep him alive and well.

"I'd do it again," the archer whispered, breath warm on his ear.

"I know."

xxxXXXxxx

It was one thing to fantasize, but the reality of Watanuki curled up asleep in his bedroom made Doumeki's heart catch in his throat.

xxxXXXxxx

They didn't talk much the following morning, but that wasn't a bad thing. Doumeki woke him up with a nudge to his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek. They dressed and ate in relative silence, and finished the party foods. Watanuki was pleased to see that the other boy wasn't entirely useless when it came to rolling sushi. After finishing their own breakfast, the food was packed into bento boxes while the decorations and gifts were put into baskets.

Doumeki had explained before that even though the temple wasn't the most popular around, since they did want to avoid other flower-viewers, it was best that they set up in one of the more out-of-the-way parts of the garden.

"There'll still be cherry trees," he told Watanuki. "But the hill's rocky on one side, so it's rarely used. My grandmother will tell the girls how to find us once they arrive."

"That should be fine," the seer replied. "I'm just glad Yuuko isn't coming. Otherwise we'd be carting up cases of liquor all damn day."

"I'm sure a little sake wouldn't be amiss."

"Don't you start!"

xxxXXXxxx

Kohane woke up feeling happier than she could remember being in a long time. Maybe it was what the witch called "inevitable," but it was certainly fortunate that her mother would be gone the whole day negotiating television contracts. Kohane didn't like lying to her mother, but she wanted to spend the day with Watanuki and the others so badly it ached. When she found Himawari waiting for her at the temple with a bright smile, Kohane knew she was right to go.

Friendship was not something she was simply going to let go of because her mother so wished it.

"Good morning, Kohane! Are you ready for the picnic?"

"Yes, let's go!"

Himawari took her hand and led her up the path. She instructed Kohane to close her eyes before they reached the top of the hill.

"Okay, now open them!"

It was like a scene out of a movie, Kohane thought. The cherry trees were bursting with pink blossoms atop a hill with the most amazing view of the temple gardens. Taking into account all the food and decorations, this was clearly a more extravagant event than she had expected.

"I thought this was just a weekend picnic or a small flower-viewing," she said, taking in the pink balloons and streamers.

"Kohane said she never had a birthday party," Watanuki kneeled in front of the little girl and handed her a large gift bag before handing a smaller gift to Himawari.

"Not just Kohane, but I thought that maybe Himawari might not have had a birthday party," he added blushingly. The more he had thought about it, the more likely it seemed that unlucky Himawari had ever had anything more than a celebration with her parents.

"All this is for us?" Kohane was still a bit incredulous. "You went through all this trouble?"

"Of course, and it's no trouble at all!"

"Watanuki is a very good friend," remarked Himawari softly. "So is Doumeki."

The resulting smile on Watanuki's face could have lit up the sky.

xxxXXXxxx

The weather stayed fine all day and was unseasonably warm for late March. At much urging, the girls opened their presents after lunch. From Watanuki, Kohane received the sweetest, most cuddly teddy bear that was the softest shade of mauve with a gold ribbon tied around its neck. Likewise, Himawari was delighted by her gift of satiny yellow hair ribbons that had little silk sunflowers sewn on to them.

"I've never had a teddy bear before," the younger girl admitted shyly, hugging the bear.

"They're so cute, I'll put them on right now!" was Himawari's comment after thanking a somewhat flustered Watanuki.

To everyone's general surprise Doumeki distributed custom good-luck charms to the group with the unspoken request to carry them as often as possible. After almost everything had been cleared, Watanuki brought out the last dish of the day, a strawberry chiffon cake. It was a frothy pink confection topped by nine white candles, and looked so beautiful it seemed a crime to eat it.

"Make a wish," Watanuki urged the girls.

Kohane had never felt happier in her whole life and looking at Himawari, thought maybe the older girl felt the same way. It was a little strange that four people like them could be friends, could find friendship in a world that didn't really understand any of them.

_I never want to stop feeling like this_, she thought as she took a deep breath. _I always want to share happiness with my friends._

Tanpopo suddenly started trilling happily and Himawari gently held her hand and took her own deep breath. Kohane almost laughed as Doumeki gave Watanuki's shoulder a quick squeeze and quirked a small smile.

_I want my friends to be happy, always._

So she closed her eyes and started to blow.

xxxXXXxxx

**Author's Notes:**

**Third Month March**

March, in Japanese is literally "third month." The story setting is in March, which allows for special springtime treats and cherry trees in full bloom. I was also trying to allude to Dolls' Festival (Hina Matsuri), as well as White Day. Seemed like a good time for Watanuki to do something nice for his girl friends. The month's poetic name is "Yayoi," meaning "new life" and "beginning of spring." A good time for beginnings, I would think.

**Flower-Viewing**

A popular springtime activity in Japan is flower-viewing. People will gather together for outdoor parties in parks or gardens, usually where numerous cherry trees are in blossom.

**Sakura-mochi**

A type of rice cake that's usually eaten in early March, especially during Hina Matsuri, the festival of the dolls on March 3rd.

**White Chocolates**

March 14th is White Day in Japan. Japanese men will give a gift of white chocolate to women/girls who are a.) special to them and/or b.) gave them chocolate on Valentine's Day.

**Sashimi**

Japanese raw-fish dishes that can be served and prepared a number of ways.

**Dolls' Festival Hina Matsuri**

Generally taking place on March 3rd, it's sometimes called "Girls' Day." Girls will display their traditional dolls (ones that represent the Heian court) and go visiting. The "Boy's Day" festival is May 5th.

**Opening Presents**

General Japanese etiquette dictates that you do not open gifts in front of the giver unless asked.

**Sunflower Hair Ribbons**

The word "himawari" in Japanese means "sunflower."

**Strawberry Chiffon Cake**

Watanuki promises to make Himawari a strawberry chiffon cake after his terrible fall in Volume 10. In the same scene, Doumeki expresses his hope that they can one day sit around eating bento again. I had those two lines in my head when I started writing this and then Kohane came along to tie it all together.


End file.
